


A Momentary Lull

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Series: Nico-nico Arrow Straight to your Heart (Nico-NASTYH) [17]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: Rest well and enjoy the Winter season. (Nico-NASTYH Universe) (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net)





	A Momentary Lull

**Hello! It's good to write in this universe again.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(**_Blah_**) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

* * *

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Sniff_

_Cough_

_Tap_

Umi leans forward from her chair as she narrows her eyes at the paper on the table. She slowly traces her pencil from the top to the bottom of the paper. After making sure everything is in order, Umi packs her pencil and eraser in her backpack. The bluenette stands up and pushes her chair in before making her way to the professor. She places the paper down and lowers her voice to distract her colleague. "Have a great holiday professor."

The professor smiles and accepts the paper. "You too Sonoda."

Umi walks out of the door and then the building. She looks around the school grounds to see it sparse with a few students. She turns to the left and walks to the train station.

_Bzzt_

Umi continues walking as she takes out her phone. She unlocks the phone to see a message from Nico: [ Hey u done yet? ]

Umi smiles as she types back. [ I just finished. I'm going to the station right now. ]

[ Kool. I'll c u there. ]

[ See you soon. ] Umi pockets her phone and crosses the street.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Ding_

Umi jogs away from the train before the crowd of people push her back in. After several moments of jogging, Umi exits the station. Umi stops and takes a moment to stare at the grey clouds covering the sky. The teen then looks around and pulls—

"Umi! Over here!"

Umi smiles at the voice and turns around. "Nico?"

In front of the blunette stands a petite teen carrying a bag. She is wearing a sweater, tights, and a coat that covers most of her body. But Umi is more focused on Nico's head. "Is that a ponytail?"

"Hmm?" Nico touches her hair. "Oh yeah I wanted to change things. You like it?"

"It looks good."

"Thanks," Nico waves her over. "Come on. We should get there in time."

Umi nods as she jogs over to Nico and matches her pace with the smaller teen.

Nico holds Umi's hand and intertwines their fingers together. "So how was your first semester in college?"

The tips of Umi's ears heat up but she gives a quick squeeze to Nico's hand. "It was... intense."

Nico barks a laugh. "Yeah. Those weeks were brutal. I remember I got lost when I was trying to find my classes." They pass some stores where high-school girls are trying to sell Christmas cakes. "So what's your next semester like?"

"Hmm." Umi taps her chin. "I'm planning to have PE classes during the winter semester so I can focus on lecture classes during spring."

Nico tilts her head. "What for?"

Umi sighs, "My PE class really made this semester harder than it should be."

Nico tilts her head as they pass a work-in-progress Christmas tree. "Doesn't PE class help you de-stress?"

"Yes, but I had that class in the middle of my schedule."

"Ahhh." Nico nods in understanding. "But it did take some of the stress off right?"

Umi tilts her head. "It did... I think? I didn't feel any different."

"Did you keep the same workout schedule?"

"Yes."

Nico chuckles and shakes her head. "Of course. You worked out five days a week."

"Hmm. It would have been more beneficial to have PE at the end of the day. Regardless I won't make the same mistake twice." They walk up the familiar hill. "What about you?"

"Classes were hard but I was able to tough it out." Nico grins as they reach to the top. "Nice news is that I'm going to transfer next years."

Um turns around and smiles, "That is great news Nico!"

"Not just that," Nico starts to fidget. "Remember Ken?"

Umi hums, "Your producer right?"

"Yeah." They walk to the bench and drop their bags. Nico starts to wring her hands. "He called me and wants to start during winter break." She stares at Umi. "What do you think?"

The bluenette feels something in chest. "What did you say?"

Nico shakes her head. "Nothing yet. That's why I wanted to talk to you first."

Umi stays silent at the news. She opens—

"Actually," Nico scratches her head. "I invited you to celebrate your first semester. Let's talk about it later."

"But..."

"C'mon Umi." Nico sweeps her hand. "This isn't the best place to talk about this."

Umi looks around to see the city below them. She sighs, "Okay. But we're going to talk about this."

"Thank you."

Umi tilts her head. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh," Nico reaches into the bag and pulls out two manjuu. She offers one to Umi. "Here."

Umi's eyes go wide at the familiar brand. "Is that from Honoka's...?"

"Yup. She gave me a discount."

Umi tries not to seem too eager to accept the sweet treasure. "Thank you Nico."

Nico smiles as she raises her manjuu to the air. "Congrats on your first semester."

Umi smiles as she raises her bun to the air. "To my first year." Something white fell on her hand. "Oh." Umi looks up to see snowflakes falling from the sky.

The smaller teen grins, "This must be a good sign." She sits down on the bench and taps the spot next to her. "Let's enjoy this."

The bluenette sits down beside Nico and they watch the snow falling onto the city. Umi feels Nico's shoulder and she smiles as she leans back on the older teen.

* * *

* * *

**.**

**And le fin.**

**Yes! Done for the semester. I am so happy to write in this universe and for this pairing. **

**Now some notes. **

**I think that PE classes are very beneficial for everyone regardless of your major. These classes can help anyone relieve any stress they have from school. Now Umi made the mistake of signing up for a PE class in the middle of her schedule. This makes it difficult since she has to rush to her next class and change. This adds more work and thus getting some of the stress back.**

**I would recommend signing up for the classes at the end of your schedule so you can enjoy the class and don't have to worry about other things. What's great is that you can choose any activity that you like; you can choose sports, martial arts, gym, and many more physical activities.**

**With all that done, see you all next time.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
